


Burning Questions

by Turtleking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleking/pseuds/Turtleking
Summary: Nines has some burning  questions for Gavin.





	Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! sorry its been so long since I've written. I have been busy with school. I promised myself that id write this weekend so here's one I've been wanting to write for awhile. Enjoy!

“Hey Gav, can I ask you something?” Nines could tell that Gavin wasn't quite asleep yet. Gavin was laying on top of him, his favorite spot, and had his face nuzzled between his neck and shoulder. “Yeah babe, what’s up?” Hearing Gavin use terms of endearment still gave him shivers, even though they had been dating for a few months now. ‘How’d you get that scar across your nose?” Gavin let out a small chuckle and traced a finger across the scar. “Funny story. Me and a few of the boys went to the rink to play some hockey. I was taping up my stick and I asked one of the guys to toss me my skates. The dumbass didn't put the cover on the blades and threw one of em at me. I caught it, but it still sliced me clean open. It hurt like a bitch. I insisted that I could still play, but the guys didn’t want blood all over the ice, so i went home.” “That must have hurt quite a lot. Are you still friends with the person that threw it?” “Oh yeah, the bastard felt bad and bought me a drink. All is well. Any other burning questions?” Gavin asked with a smirk.

 

“Yes actually, why did you despise androids?” Oof. Gavin knew that question would come up sooner or later, he had been mentally preparing for it. He was quiet for a moment, then let out a sigh, then began. “Growing up, it was me, my dad, my aunt, and my half brother, Elijah. We shared a dad, the prick got twins knocked up a few months apart. My mom died giving birth to me, so my aunt took me in. Our dad was a fucking asshole. He would get drunk and scream at us. He would hit and threaten my mom. Elijah stayed locked in our room, but I couldn't do that, I should have, but how could I let that piece of shit treat the woman that saved my life like that? So I fought back. I’d tell him to get his hands off her, that’d he’d have to go through me first. That would just get me bruised or a black eye, but i wouldn't give up. I would stumble into our room, always in tears. Elijah would put bandaids on all of my cuts, and hug me until I stopped crying. We only had each other back then, we took care of each other. He hated seeing me cry, because then he would start too. He is a fucking genius. He went off to college when we were 12. I was a wreck. I had nobody to turn to when I was banged up and bruised. He was somewhere safe. I felt abandoned. The one person i could go t for comfort was gone. I got really… angry. I started to hit my father back, which pissed him off even more, so my injuries were getting a lot worse. When we were 16, he started Cyberlife. When I saw the first android he created, I was furious. This was the thing he abandoned me to create, a fucking robot. From that day forward, I despised androids, they reminded me of him.” Gavin had tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. “We never spoke until just this year. He called me to apologize. He told me that everyday he wished that he could have taken me with him. We both were sobbing and I forgave him. I realized that I didn't hate androids, I hated not having my brother around.” Nines wrapped his arms tightly around Gavin’s waist. “I’m so sorry.” Nines repeated over and over, nuzzling his nose into Gavin’s hair. He had no idea he had gone through so much. “It’s okay.” Gavin sniffled. “I love you.” “I love you more.”


End file.
